


soft

by in_thirium



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluuuuuuff - Freeform, soft nines, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_thirium/pseuds/in_thirium
Summary: smol Nines drabble-ishi posted this to tumblr too but im posting here too to try and motivate me to write more (procrastinate so i dont have to write today)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	soft

Soft. that was all he could think when he saw her. She looked so soft. She was everything he could never be with her thick thighs, squishy stomach, and a warm heart. He was nothing like her, he was cold and plastic built for a purpose and not to love. 

But she could love him, and she did. Even when he could not love her. Back when they first met when he could not break free of his programming he was as cold as his exterior, and still she treated him as one of her own, a person in his own right. Thinking back now he does not need to wonder, he knows that he is free today because of her. He broke down the red wall for her, and he would do so a thousand more times if he had to, he would not be so cold to her again.

“Nines?” She offered as a bridge out of his daydream. He smiled sweetly at her in response and moved forward to embrace her, holding her lovingly in his arms as she continued to giggle at his still distracted movements. “What’s on your mind, love?”

“I just love you is all” was his only reply as they held each other close without worry for as long as they desired.


End file.
